


Degrade

by Katsala



Series: YJ Mole AUs. [3]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied Supermartian, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>YJ Mole AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrade

 

Red Sun.

Red Sun.

Red Sun.

It bounces around his head like a promise, and it is real, tangible, something he can touch beyond pain rage have to run have to escape.

He doesn't remember his name. He's sure he has one, and when he pushes at the edge of the not-quite-memory he can feel it, the way it curls in his mouth when he says it. A fuzzy percussive sound, then a hum, and a sharp breath that sounds like music when she says it. He can't remember her name either, just green and red and secret flashes of white.

The talking is soft and shrill, chattering nonsense words that he should know but doesn't. He's too tired to try and remember, so instead he listens. "-liver failure, and I'm not even going to start about the tendon rupture. The two of you are just lucky we had spare parts. Honestly, gives a teenager steroids… and you, taking them…" The voice drifts in and out like static on a radio.

He doesn't think he's ever listened to a radio. He wonders where the thought came from.

"It's accelerated the rest of the symptoms as well. I'll have to do another damn kidney transplant. We don't have enough genetic material to spare for a forth one, so you better make sure you don't take them again. The brain damage is minimal, but we'll have to call in a neurosurgeon to- DO NOT TOUCH THAT! Okay, no, get out, I don't care about your parental rights crap or how much money you have, I am not dealing with this." A door clicks shut and the voice sighs. "This is why I prefer dealing with people who are sedated." A hand brushes through his hair. "Are you awake yet?" He opens his eyes slowly, and looks up into the face of a dark skinned woman in a lab coat, her short red hair spiked up and her blinding white teeth flashing down at him as she smiles. "Morning, kid. I'm gonna need you to relax. Let's begin the procedure."

He tilts his head back, sees a tiny white creature sitting above his head, red eyes staring back at him as its horns start to glow.

Red Sun.

Red Sun.

Red Sun.

Betray the Team. Sabotage the Cave security. Destroy the Justice League. Destroy Superman.

(he never cared about me anyway)

Red Sun.

Red Sun.

Red Sun.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey." He looks up from the TV, static crackling. Artemis gives him a nervous sort of look- the kind only he and Wally get from her. "Are you okay? You've just seemed sorta… off, since we got back from the mission."

"Yeah," he tells her, even as he wants to say no, tries to say no. "Just tired, I guess."

She gives him the shy sort of smile only he and Wally get from her. "Okay."

 

* * *

 

 

Red Sun.

Red Sun.

Red Sun.

What else can he make me do?

**Author's Note:**

> These are mostly writing exercises to try and lengthen my stories, hence why these will- hopefully- get better as I go alone. I will be doing the entire team, and possibly some combos. Thanks for reading.


End file.
